


221A Baker Street

by noelicoan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Asexual Character, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Neighbors, Original Character(s), Smart OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelicoan/pseuds/noelicoan
Summary: "Meet Agnes. Me." The lady started, leaning forward from her chair, placing her glasses now foggy, by the table."A woman who lives in the apartment behind a certain ex-soldier and the world's only consulting detective.""Why I speak in third person? Ignore it, you'll get used to it eventually." She smiled, waving it off as a daily occurrence, that nobody doubted untrue."You see, these apartments have a front and a back.It used to be sold as one house, but as the time passed and rents got higher, they decided to divide them into separate houses. From that was born, A and B of 221 Baker Street.""These are snippets of her, well my daily life, of me having to deal with the very particular neighbours, who enter through the door that used to connect the two -now separate- rooms every now and again." Said Agnes with a high brow, which knew something we didn't, closing her book and sipping some tea.Fog filling up her glasses once more.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	221A Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman's Sherlock. 
> 
> Credits to Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, whom this story would not exist without. 
> 
> Agnes and the plot is mine, and this idea was from Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you leave comments! Whether they're on any mistakes I've made, or your feelings on the story :)
> 
> If you haven't watched the whole series, you will be spoiled by the end of this book, so if you haven't watched it all... Sorry!

Hello. I am the resident of 221A Baker Street.

You may call me Agnes, because that is my name. Not Hun, Honey, Love, and certainly not Pumpkin. I am not a Hun, nor am I Honey. I am not the personification of Love, and I certainly am not grown as a Pumpkin. Therefore you should have no reason to call me so.

You see, my apartment -or should I say Baker Street house number 221- has a front and a back. It used to be sold as one house, but as the time passed and rents got higher, they decided to divide them into separate houses by locking the door which gave a path between the two houses.

Of course, the norm would be to just rip the door off it's hinges and put concrete between it, but Mrs Martha Hudson, my landlady refuses to. She says it's too expensive, and I agree.

From that was born, A and B of 221 Baker Street.

To get to mine, you just need to go from the entrance of 221B and go through the door, or walk to an alley and go through the back.

So, introductions are done. Let's get on with the first time I met Sherlock.


End file.
